The Family!
by LoveBooks14
Summary: Not the best at righting summaries. But Romoni is threatening Kats whole family this time. Not just her dad. And they need her help.


**I had put this same story up last night, but I had some missed spelled words. So here it is again! And to be honest I have the worst spelling ever, so just bear with me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed! It means so much to me. Oh, and if you are fans of Ally Carters other books, The Gallagher Girl books, then can you go resd mine! Its called Winter Break and it is what happens the winter break between books 5 and 6! Also its is week till Perfect Scoundrels, Heist Society 3! Who else is excited? AND Pretty Little Lairs is on tonight! Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Heist Soceity books! I sadly, dont. **

* * *

The shorter than average girl with bright blue eys didnt notice the multi-billoniare boy walk into her new room at W.W. Hale the fifth in upstate New York. The same house where they planned on robbing "at the" Henley. Where W.W. Hale the 5th's parents havn't been at in over 11 months. W.W. Hale the 5th's favorite "home" out of their 35 scattered all over the world.

Katrina Bishop didnt notice Hale come in, for that reason the world may never know. Everyone noticed the gorgeous 17 year old with dark chocolate eyes and honey kissed hair. Maybe it was the fact that she was used to the presence of him. Or maybe she really didnt notice, not on purpose. Or maybe she just really didn't care.

"Your packing?" Hale asked his voice bearlly a whisper. Horse, from the thought of her leaving him, again. "No Hale, I am doing just the opposite." Kat said as she turn arounf just in time to see the smile that lit up the billionaire's face. That smile, would make any normal girl go weak to the knees. But, not Kat. She wasn't normal, would never be normal. She realized that the moment Hale and Gabrielle got her kicked out of Colgan. When she robbed the Henley, stole the Cleopatra, twice; it just sealed the deal. Katrina Bishop and normal would never be used in the same sentence. Ever. She could of, no, should have noticed that sooner. Maybe when she went on her first job at 3? Maybe when her mother died at 6? Maybe when her best friend was a billionaire/theif? Maybe when she started to have feelings for him? It didnt matter, as long as Kat realized that she would never be. And she did.

"Unpacking, I have never really done it before." Kat said as she sighed and looked around her room, that was more like a small house. With her own personal libray complete with a chaselonge and Edgar Allen Poe's orginal copy of Tell Tale Heart. It was her favorite birthday present that she had recieved this year, it was from him; Hale. There was a outragously large walk-in closet that was filled to the hinges, thanks to Gabrielle. A King sized bed, and a patio over looking the tennis courts and another over looking the garden. Oh yeah, she had two balconies!

"You could have had a bigger room, you know. This one is tiny. Like a box." Hale said while shuddering and flopping onto the chase longe. That room was anything but small. Kat chuckled as she grabbed a pile of wayyyyy to short skirts and short, again thanks to Gabrielle, in her arms. "Its fine, Hale. Its not small, its perfect. " Hale laughed as Kat stumbled over a pair of 6 inch heels, again thanks to Gabrielle. she had recieved them as a birthday present from her and they where so exepencive Kat was speechless. She didnt understand why someone would spend 800 dollars on shoes one couldn't even run in. "How do I have so much crap?" Kat wondered out loud. "I thought theives weren't soppouse to get sentamental?" she said as she though in the closet. As placed her hands on her small hips and glanced and Hale. Wondering how she ended up here.

"Well, you do have a rich boyfriend," Hale chuckled. She laughed, it made his heart speed up. "And a cousin who insists on dragging me on shopping sprees everytime we are in a new city." Kats blue eyes twinckled with happiness. Thinking back to Rome a week ago, after there job, and helping a friend kidnapping her boyfriend; Gabrielle dragged Kat in and out of every store in Rome. In the end she came out with 7 skirts, all of which where incredably short and the price summed up to just about 400 dollars. And that was just the skirts. She got another par the 800 dollar heels with the red soles and VL name. " And we travel ALOT," Hale laughed remembering how crappy Kat had been after shopping and how amazing she looked at dinner that night. " Thus, I end up with a whole closet full of shoes." Kat said shaking her head.

"Is that a bad thing?" Said Gabrielle as she waltzing in the 5 inch heels and mini skirt. She tripped on a pair of shorts looking down from the phone that had been glued to her hand. "Katrina, these are Chanel shorts and just what are they doing on the floor?" Kat shrugged as she grappend a pile of egually expencive items. All either girkts from Hale or boughten by Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, how did you get in here?" Hale asked glaring at her. "Oh, Marcus let me in. Such a doll.-she gasped- Kitty i swear if these are your new Louis Vuitton on the floor-" she was interuped by the sound of Kats phone ringing. Kat lunged for it.

"Hi Daddy!" Kat said as she walked to the balcony. Trying to escape the fight that was currently taking place between the teenage theives. " Hello Katrina, where are you?" Bobby Bishop wondered half way acroos the work in a small cafe overlooking the Effiel Tower. The sky was a clear crystal blue that reminded him of his now 16 year old daugher whom he hadn't seen since her birthday party in Cammes. " Im at Hale's, upstate New York." Bobby nodded, he should have figured as much. "And Just what is W.W. Hale the 5th doing?" Bobby asked. "Arguing with Gabs," she laughed and it reminding him of his late wife. So beautiful. So brave. So cunning. So Kat. "What about you?" she asked. Always getting to the point. Yes, so much like his wife, yet so diffrent. " Paris, with Eddie and your aunt." he answerd. "Ah-how is Eddie?" she asked. "Old," Bobby answered simply. "Be nice, Daddy." "Oh Kitty, arn't I always?" he chuckeld. Hale walked out on to the deck and leaned up against the railing next to Kat. "Kat, I need a favor," he said sunddemly getting serious. Bobby pleaded to his only daughter. Only child. By blood, of course Gabrielle was like his daughter. The Bigshaws, sons, just like Simon. And as much as he hated to and never would admit it Kat, even Hale was a son. They were all part of The Family. "Dad, you know as well as anyone I dont do that kind of stuff anymore," Kat sighed she wasd about to speak when Bobby cut her off. "What about Paragray? After Eddie helped you. Kitty, you came with us. For God sake Kat! You robbed the Henely, stole the Cleopatra twice. YOU! Katrina like it or not you are a theive. And Kitty, your old man, needs your help. Please dont make him beg." Bobby Bishop was not emtional, Kat, of course got that from him. Along with is stubborness. But this was his last shot...his only shot. And he would be damned if his own daughter, blood, wouldnt help him. No, not him. The Family.

"What do you need then I will make my decision." Kat said senceing her fathers plea. Even when they were 3,000 miles apart. "We have a job. One that CAN NOT be turned down," Bobby whisperd over the phone. Kats blue eyes sparkled with fear. She asked the question she already knew the answer to. "Does this have anything to do with, our friend, Romoni?" Kat wondered, she looked at Hale and he nodded. "MARCUS GET THE JET! PARIS!" he screamed down to his butler of- well, as long as Hale could remember. Marcus was always there. Marcus jumped and dropped the hedging waste bag, causing the trimmings to tumble out. Hale laughed, KAt hung up with her father and turned to him. So, it was settled they were leaving.


End file.
